


I Could Never Go With You No Matter How I Wanted To

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause, desperately in love with Morgana, commits the horrible deed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Never Go With You No Matter How I Wanted To

"I'd do anything to have her to myself  
Just to have her for myself..."

\- SlipKnoT (Vermillion, Pt. II.)

 

Morgana laughed to that Jimmy Kimmel's joke and almost choked on the wine she was drinking. Morgause jerked. Morgana started coughing and Morgause patted her back. Then they looked at each other and burst in laughter. Morgana rested her head back in Morgause's lap and watched the show. Morgause played with Morgana's hair, tangling her fingers in them, hoping that lovely scent will remain upon them. "I love you," said Morgana. Morgause's heart slowed it's pace. "You're my best friend. I'm so glad you are here with me." Morgause shivered. She had almost confessed her love to Morgana. She froze for a while, then she started to caress Morgana's lovely hair again. "Night," yawned Morgana. Morgause was still shocked. "Night," she let out. But Morgana was already asleep. Checking the rose she brought - as every day - Morgause stroke Morgana's hair and wiped her tears.  
The other day girls went for a walk. Morgana kept talking about Merlin, about how much she loved him. Morgause's heart was dying in agony. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. He loves Arthur, darling... It's just a charade. And somewhere deep within her heart Morgause maybe believed this lie to be true. What does Merlin have that I don't?, asked Morgause herself. I won't allow him to steal you... you're mine!  
Morgause led Morgana into the field, all blood-red 'cause of the rose blossoms. "Oh, dear," started Morgana, tangling one of those roses into her raven hair, "Merlin will love it." Morgause's world fell apart. Hiding the tears in her eyes she hugged Morgana tightly. Morgana didn't notice the knife in her hand. "He won't."  
That words, whispered so softly, yet hatefully worried Morgana. She wanted to step back, but Morgause held her tight. Morgana was up to say something, while she felt a ghastly pang right below her shoulderblade. Morgana scowled, her bloodless lips moved silently, covered with ruby drops. Morgause's tears were released. Morgana dropped into the flood of wild roses as red as Morgause's hands, the blossoms veiling her shape, the single petals adorning her hair. Morgause took the black rose she gave Morgana yesterday and planted it between Morgana's motionless, still, marble cold lips.

"Why did you have to mean so much to me?"  
\- Carnifex (A Winter In Remorse)

"I kissed her goodbye, said, 'All beauty must die'  
And I leant down and planted a rose 'tween her teeth"  
\- Nick Cave (Where The Wild Roses Grow)

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Irish folk song Ride On.  
> The tale was inspired with Nick Cave's "Where The Wild Roses Grow", featuring Kylie Minogue.


End file.
